


Альбом

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: K-pop, Supernova - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne





	Альбом

— Кто это?

Гониль с любопытством берет с полки рамку с фотографией. Двум парням на ней можно дать лет двадцать с небольшим. Или нет. Гониль хмыкает: Сондже и сейчас-то не очень выглядит на свои почти тридцать. А ещё не очень любит рассказывать о себе.

Вместо того, чтобы ответить на вопрос, Сондже подходит к Гонилю и забирает из рук снимок, возвращая его на место. Жест мог бы показаться почти грубым, и Сондже запоздало корит себя. Он не хочет, правда не хочет обидеть Гониля, которого впервые наконец привёл в свою квартиру, но ещё больше он не хочет вспоминать — так он говорит себе, но, конечно же, это ложь. Если бы он на самом деле не хотел, это фото не стояло бы неизменно у всех на виду уже столько лет. Он бы просто убрал его подальше в шкаф — в альбом с остальными фотографиями. Сондже даже не помнит, когда доставал его в последний раз: наверное, тогда же, когда было сделано и их последнее общее фото — его и Юнхака.

Они познакомились ещё в старшей школе, так банально, почти как в какой-нибудь дораме: Юнхак вступился за него перед старшеклассниками, а Сондже, который совершенно об этом не просил, тогда только недовольно посмотрел на него и прошёл мимо. Что поделать: он был не самым общительным ребёнком. Возможно, он таким бы и остался, если б не Юнхак. Сондже до сих пор не знает, почему тот был так настойчив, но в итоге они подружились. Юнхак таскал его по различным кружкам, от спортивного до музыкального, заставлял после уроков идти в библиотеку, а не в ближайший торговый центр и иногда покупал ему обед. В то время в представлении Сондже он не был его другом. Потому что друзья бы прогуливали вместе, просаживая деньги на обед в автоматах или в кино, а после школы шли бы к кому-нибудь из них домой и рубились в приставку. Юнхак не был таким. Юнхак был слишком правильным, и у Сондже от этой дотошности сводило желудок. Но он все равно ходил с ним: и в библиотеку, и на футбольные тренировки, и на концерт какой-то малоизвестной группы в дешёвом клубе. Единственный только раз он не пришёл, когда его ждали — на выпускную церемонию Юнхака. "Дурак ты, Ким Сондже, — просто сказал тот на следующий день и потрепал его по волосам. — Никуда я не исчезну".

И так оно и вышло. Юнхак оставался рядом с ним надежным старшим братом и когда поступил в престижный университет, и когда встретил девушку, и когда спустя год очень болезненно расстался с ней — что бы ни происходило в его собственной жизни, Юнхак всегда был рядом. Раньше Сондже думал, что это потому, что тот понимал: Сондже нуждается в нем. Но видимо, он ошибался. 

Тот телефонный звонок пять лет назад оказался громом среди ясного неба.  
 _  
— Я еду в Японию, — безо всяких предисловий объявил Юнхак, и Сондже, только пришедший домой с работы, вытянулся на диване, закинув руку за голову._

_— О, круто. Привезёшь мне что-нибудь?_

_Он ждал шуток и расспросов на тему того, чего же ему хочется, но..._

_— Я бы с радостью, только... Я не знаю, когда вернусь, Сондже._

_— Что? — он непонимающе нахмурился и выключил звук телевизора. — Я думал, ты едешь в отпуск или что-то типа того._

_— Нет, — Юнхак помолчал. — Мне предложили контракт в Токио. Пока что на год, а там как пойдёт._

_— Что ж, это... Это хорошая новость._

_Осознание приходило постепенно, и Сондже медленно сел на диване, подтянув колени к груди. Мысли в голове словно застыли на месте, но Юнхак ждал: надо было что-то сказать. Найти какие-то ободряющие слова, пусть даже его собственный мир только что перевернулся с ног на голову. — Ты всегда столько трудился, так что я даже не удивлён, что они пригласили именно тебя. Когда ты улетаешь?_

_— Через неделю. Надо ещё закончить здесь кое-какие дела._

_— Хорошо. Тогда увидимся на днях?_

_— Конечно._

_Наверное, Сондже уже тогда знал, что этого не произойдёт. У Юнхака почти не было свободного времени, а у него самого в последний момент случился аврал на работе, так что фото облаков из иллюминатора в инстаграмме Юнхака стало для него полной неожиданностью. "Жди, Япония!" — гласила счастливая подпись, а Сондже поджимал губы и думал, что даже если Япония его и ждёт, он сам всегда будет ждать сильнее. Потому что Ким Сондже — дурак, и Юнхак когда-то пообещал ему, что никуда не исчезнет. Сондже до сих пор не мог простить ему эту ложь._

Воспоминания проносятся в его голове одно за другим, и он молчит, чувствуя на себе удивленный взгляд Гониля. Возможно, это фото действительно стоит убрать в альбом — вечное напоминание того, чем был Чон Юнхак в жизни Сондже. Потому что если его открыть, то можно заметить, как фото хмурого мальчишки на самых первых страницах там незаметно сменяются их общими фотографиями, памятными для обоих событиями и местами, которые вот уже пять лет как не более, чем прошлое.

Сондже проводит пальцами по рамке, а потом, подумав, отходит и обнимает Гониля сзади, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо.  
Пожалуй, самое время начать создавать новые воспоминания.


End file.
